Wiki Rules
This page is for the rules of the Glee: The Next Direction Wiki. We have listed what is allowed and not allowed to be placed in the wiki. "Freedom has its limits." 'General Rules' *Please do not ignore the rules. Not knowing the rules is not an excuse if you break it. *Check the Wikia Terms of Use. All rules there apply here too. *Limit the personal information you give out to others. *Do not spam links. *The use of capital letters is not encouraged. This may be perceived by others as shouting. *Do not harass other users, or bash on certain pages. *No plagiarism. *No sexually explicit images, this also includes people in undergarments. *No swearing. We discourage that you use even the words such as "hell", "crap", and "damn" in your statements. 'Wiki Pages' 'Page Creation' *Making of pages are only done by the admins. Anyone who makes an unreliable page may be fixed for a ban. **If anyone wishes to make a page, you must ask the admins in this format : : MESSAGE SUBJECT : Page Creation: (name of the page you'd like to create) : MESSAGE BODY: (reasons why you'd like to make the page, how you would edit the page, and the data you will place.) 'Media' *There is a limit of one video per page. The only video allowed is the music done by the original artist. 'Editing' *Editing of pages can only be done by admins. Anyone who wishes to edit without admin consent must make sure the edit is reliable, or the user will be fixed for a ban. For those who will contribute, you will be given credit. 'Comments on Articles' Permitted *Opinion. *Discussion. 'Not Permitted' *Swearing. *Character/User/Ship bashing. We allow that you post your opinions, whether positive or negative, but do not change it into insulting whatever you are talking about. Whatever the original intent was for, you are still fixed to a ban. All anonymous users are permitted to comment, but are still required to abide by the rules. The use of ASCII artwork is prohibited. If used twice, you may be fixed for a ban. 'Photos' *Photos that are for episodes/characters/songs are allowed to be added only by the admins. **All photos will have the official watermark. ***If you wish to contribute a photo to the wiki (title card, song art, character poster etc.), remember to submit your photo first to Nonametothinkof. This is for the safety of the wiki. You will be given credit for your work. 'Blogs' *Fanfiction made about this fanfiction must be rated PG-13 or lower. Any M rated fanfiction will not be allowed and you will be asked to remove it within a given time limit. **You must also ask for the permission of the creator QuickForeverr to make such fanfiction. *No advertising of unrelated websites or the attempt to sell merchandise. *No posting of external sites just to gain followers there. *We do not allow posts that insult other users nor characters. Such blogs will be taken down immediately and the user may be fixed for a ban. 'Chat' *No spamming. *The use of capital letters is discouraged. If used excessively, you will be asked to stop. *Do not bash users/teams/characters in the chat. *ASCII artwork is discouraged. If used excessively, you will be asked to stop. If you continue your actions, you may be fixed with a ban. 'Problems' Due to the lack of personnel here on the wiki, we suggest that you tell the admins on their message wall if there is a problem going on whether in chat, or on the comments. 'Active Admins' QuickForeverr Nonametothinkof 'Take Note' These rules were based on the rules of Glee Wiki Category:Glee: The Next Direction Wiki